Itachi's Love
by EnchantedAES
Summary: After the Uchiha massacre, Itachi stays in-touch with a few from Konoha to oversee his brother training so Sasuke can become strong enough to defeat him. As he spies on his brother, he meets an unusual Hyuga who slowly creeps into his heart. ItaHina brief SasuSaku NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

A/N-This is my first non-AU stories. So bare with me... Please let me know how I did. :-)

Also, this story will only briefly have Orochimaru in it. Anyway, i am trying to stay as close to the Manga/ Anime as possible, but i will sway away from it to fit my story. Such as Orochimaru never being in the Akatsuki...

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters :-(

The 13 year-old prodigy bowed at the feet of a white robe. He didn't dare look up into the disappointed face of the man he was pleading with. In the privacy of the Third Hokage's home, Itachi begged, "Lord Hokage, please do not let Danzo come in contact with my brother. I have left him alive to one day bring justice to me. I would rather be killed by him one day, so that he can redeem the Uchiha name." "Uchiha Itachi, you are now an S-Class criminal. However, I know that you have done this to protect the village you hold so dear." The Hokage put his hand on the young one's shoulder, "I will allow you to silently keep in contact to watch your brother's progress. You may report to me in five years." Itachi thanked him and made his way to the unknown.

Itachi was to live with eternal torment of the deed which was committed. The blood from the massacre was dry and crusted over on his ANBU clothes which were never to be worn again. Following the masked man who helped with the slaughter, he was now a new member to the Akatsuki. Itachi was inducted with an agreement with his superiors to not harm Konoha. He was now at the Akatsuki hideout, and the new cloak was to be worn with his new uniform from now on. Keeping a composed, disdainful look on his face, he was shown to his new room. As his new leader left him, Itachi made his way to the bathroom. He and his new partner would be in rooms next to each other, but have a shared bathroom. He locked both doors and turned on the water in the shower. He stood looking at the man in the mirror. Silently, tears fell down his face; he vowed it would be the last time. His mind flashed back to the night before. The slaughter of his entire clan, the crimson splatters, and the painful shrieks of the women and men forever staining his mind.

The tear that fell off his eye in front of his brother was not something he cared much about, Sasuke was too busy crying himself to see his older brother's rueful look as he left the village. Itachi's little brother would be the one to avenge the clan. His innocent little brother, was now tainted. _"You've always wanted to surpass me. That's why I'm going to let you live… if you wish to kill me, then hate me, despise me… and by all means flee, cling to your wretched life"._ Itachi knew the years to come would not be easy for either of them.

Itachi now had five years to prove his allegiance to the Akatsuki to have freedom to communicate with Konoha without suspicion. His shower was prolonged, and hot, steam poured off his body as he shivered through his final cry. The clear water hit his head and flowed down his entire body, becoming scarlet as it trailed down the drain. He recomposed himself as he scrubbed the last of the blood off. After drying off, he dressed in his new mesh shirt with a V-neck t-shirt going over and matching blue pants. He then tied a blue sash around his waist tucking in the loose strapes. He then slid each of his arms into the black cloak with a red clouds decor.

* * *

Itachi sat on the large boat dock looking out onto the water. He heard light footsteps from behind, but did not turn to look. "I will be your partner from now on," the voice said. Itachi looked sternly out of the corner of his eye to see a tall, shark-like man. "I'm Hoshigaki Kisame, formally of the Kirigakure and one of the seven ninja swordsman..." there was a short silence. "And... you're Uchiha Itachi formally of Konohagakure. I have heard that you killed the rest of your clan." Again, Itachi said nothing, now staring back onto the ocean in which three shark-fins appeared nearby. "I understand you well, that's why i wanted you as my partner. The feeling of killing your comrades can't be put into words can it..." Kisame grinned, "Itachi". Itachi sat there for a five second interval, "you sure talk a lot... You think you know me, but what about yourself? You wandered through the mist to get here, but you're nothing more than a rogue ninja who can't even decide on his own destination." Silence fell, "Am I wrong?" Kisame lowered his wrapped sword onto Itachi's shoulder. "Let me tell you something: sharks lay eggs, but the eggs hatch within the mother before they are born. However, the number of eggs a shark lays are not the same as the number of babies she has... Why do you think that is?" Itachi didn't respond.

"They eat each other... As soon as the eggs hatch within the mother's womb, the babies begin to eat each other. They begin killing each other the moment they are born... everyone else is nothing but food. Starting today you and I are comrades in the Akatsuki, but watch out..." He paused again, "for me." Itachi activated his mangekyo sharingan still looking out on the waves, "I could say the same." Kisame chuckled, "Well, let's try and get along, and hope we're not each other's last opponent." Itachi pushed off his knee to stand, deactivating the sharingan, "Once you have killed your friends, you'll never have a good death. Be prepared." Kisame chuckled again, "then you and I... are both good-for-nothings." Calmly walking past his new comrade, "No... we are not fish, we are human. No matter what you've done, you never know what sort of person you are till the end..." Kisame looked at his new partner as he walked away; there was a respect now both receive.

* * *

Over the five years, Itachi had proven to be a vital asset to the Akatsuki. He had earned the trust of everyone in the Akatuski. Not that everyone liked him. He was hated by a few, including the one who truly led him to the organization. Only Itachi and Pein knew about the the masked man. Kisame and Itachi worked well with each other and argued the least. Itachi was now trusted to come and go as he pleased to an extent. Kisame went with him everywhere, Itachi had come to trust him, though. Today, Itachi would make his way back to Konoha to check in with the Hokage. The challenge was to have Kisame understand what Itachi was truly trying to accomplish.

The two had been traveling for a day now, yet Kisame wasn't sure of the destination. "Itachi, I trust you enough to know you wouldn't betray me, but you would have told me by now where we are going. So what makes this trip so different?" Itachi kept walking with a cold stare. "I'll tell you, but it is completely necessary you kept it between us. I wouldn't tell you if you and I didn't have to travel in pairs." "This is personal huh?" Kisame smirked. "Yes, is it understood this is to remain unspoken?" Kisame nodded. "My younger brother..." Itachi knew the questions that would fly with any other person, but Kisame was more tactful than the fellow members of the Akatsuki. "So you left one Uchiha alive. The fact that you are the only member of the Akatsuki who is from Konoha, and it is the only ninja village we are not to tamper with, and we are headed in that direction means... you are still loyal to your home village. But my question is, how is that possible?" A good deduction from Kisame pleased Itachi, "I made a secret pact with the Hokage the day I left the village. He gave me five years to return in secrecy. I will be checking on my brother from time to time." "You want to make sure he is living up to the Uchiha name without other Uchihas?" "Precisely." "Your secret is safe." "Hn." Kisame understood Itachi's sincere appreciation.

* * *

Night fell the next day, they arrived just outside of village boarder. "Kisame," Itachi voiced. "Hm" Kisame nodded in understanding his signal. Kisame walked away to wait for his partner to finish his errand. Itachi suppressed his chakra as he jumped over the wall into a forest and headed into the village. From behind a tree, he heard voices shouting, "Don't touch Iruka-sensei! I'll kill you!" Itachi peered about a quarter mile through the forest. He saw a blonde short kid wearing bright orange with a giant scroll standing in front of an injured man in a flack jacket. The kid was yelling at the another man in a flack jacket. "Shut-up! Punks like you, I can kill in one shot," the other man yelled back. "Try it trash! I'll return the pain 1000 times over!" "Then do it DEMON FOX." "KageBunshin-no-jutsu!" The kid was multiplied into a thousand. Itachi went on his way, he smirked, _Uzumaki Naruto, your father and mother would be proud. _He carefully made his way through the dark alleys to the Hokage's home. The window was opened and he leaped through and entered the closet of the bedroom to wait.

The Hokage came into his bedroom about a half hour later. The smirk he had left, "Itachi, come out of that closet, I've been expecting you anyway." This truly was the Third. Able to identify a person's chakra even after they'd suppressed it. Itachi stepped out of the closet. "Lord Hokage" Itachi bowed "You came at a good time. Today, you're brother has graduated the academy. His scores were the highest in his class, all except his ability to work with others. Tomorrow morning he will be assigned his new Jounin Sensei. It will be Hatake Kakashi." "And his teammates?" The Hokage smirked as he lifted his pipe to his mouth. "That took me a while. Uzumaki Naruto, because he had the worst scores, I figured it would have balanced out." "Hn, I don't see how that's possible when I just saw him create a thousand actual clones." The Hokage chuckled, "The last teammate was the hardest to place, it was a toss up between Hyuga Hinata and Haruno Sakura." "You must have chose the Hyuga." Itachi thought knowing the stoic personalities of the Hyuga clan, it would implant that into Sasuke. As well as determination Sasuke could have to become a better Kekkei Genkai user. "I know why you would think that, but the other is Haruno Sakura. She also has the highest scores in the class, but her ability to work with others is top. That is something we need for both Naruto and Sasuke. You see the two have become rivals."

"Hn," "I am sure you'll want to keep an eye on him yourself?" "You put Hatake Kakashi in charge of him. I would not be able to get as close as I'd like." "Yes, but Kakashi is also just as much about secrets as you are. I will inform him of your potential presence." Itachi nodded then began, "I have infiltrated an organization, Akatsuki will try to take the tailed beasts from each of the Jinchuriki hosts. I have done what I can to withhold any attacks on this village, but they will still try to take the Kyubi when at all possible. I will continue to report anything I can. But it will probably be best if I don't talk with you directly." "Yes, we'll figure that out when the time comes." "Thank you, Lord Hokage." Itachi bowed as he quickly slipped silently out the window and outside the village.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- I hope you guys like this, it's not so much new stuff, but it does give a different perspective.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters

"Pein won't be expecting us back for a few days. I would like to see how he and his new team operates." Itachi sat still under a tree as the second morning came upon him and his comrade at the boarder of Konoha. "Well, if you're just going to watch them, I am coming along. It should be entertaining," Kisame grinned as he stood up and placed his wicker hat upon his head. "Leave it, the bells are too noisy. This will require absolute stealth." Kisame chuckled and placed his hat down on the ground. The two made their way quickly to the wall which enclosed the village and jumped over. They landed in the forest without a sound. The two suppressed their chakra once again.

Itachi nodded his head to the right. Kisame followed Itachi towards the training grounds. After a few minutes of running and hiding behind trees, they finally sensed the four different chakras. They hid at a distance but were able to hear and see everything. "I can tell which one your brother is, but who _is _that kid?" Kisame chuckled as he watched a boy in bright orange with vibrant blonde hair shouted and ran towards the Jounin only to be stopped and have his own kunai at his back. "I haven't said start yet." Itachi smirked, "That would be Uzumaki Naruto." Itachi and Kisame stood to watch the match. Sakura and Sasuke hid while Naruto went solely against Kakashi. Itachi smirked when Kakashi pulled out the book. Kisame had a huge grin on his face, although he wanted to laugh. Kisame started silently shaking fighting his silent laughter fit when he saw Naruto go flying through the air from Kakashi's supreme ass poke.

Itachi looked to the side to keep from smiling himself; his heart skipped a beat when he saw a young girl a few trees ahead watching the same battle. He was shocked he didn't sense her or even notice her until now. Her stealth was incredible, better than even most ANBU. Her midnight blue hair was cut in a short bob cut. He was wondering why she was watching all this. He watched her as she watched the match; her body cringed with every hit Naruto took. _'She must feel sorry for the fool._' Itachi decided. He saw Sasuke come out of the bushes while Kakashi was lecturing Naruto who was now tied to a tree. Sasuke was lured into a trap. Kakashi used substitution as Sasuke threw shuriken and kunai at him. Now his position was found out.

Now Sakura was on the move, she was placed under a genjutsu. She screamed out, Itachi looked back at the little girl with the bob cut. She wasn't responded the way she had with Naruto. "hn." He sounded out aloud, making the girl turn around. Itachi moved into the shadows where Kisame already was. She looked around nervously. He looked at her face, '_a Hyuga? She doesn't seem at all like the rest of her clan._' He was intrigued remembering the stern looks they retained with no emotion much to the likeness of what the Uchiha clan used to be. She turned back around to continue watching. He shrugged it off and continued watching the match also.

"I'm not the same as them," Sasuke said without turning around to face his Sensei behind him. "The strength of the village's number one, the Uchiha clan… this should be interesting." Kakashi taunted. Sasuke quickly took out three shuriken and threw them at Kakashi, which he easily dodged. "Such obvious attacks are pointless!" Kakashi landed and saw 15 kunai flying at him. He jumped out of the way, looked behind him and saw Sasuke flying through the air. Kakashi put both arms up to to block the kick to his face. Sasuke, in one motion, stepped on the ground with one foot and balanced himself with his arm and brought his foot up to kick Kakashi. Kakashi again blocked, but this time grabbed Sasuke by the ankle only to have Sasuke push of the ground to punch Kakashi. Kakashi quickly grabbed hold of Sasuke's hand. Kakashi's eyes widened as he saw Sasuke's other hand brushed one of the bells on his belt. He threw Sasuke backward and Sasuke tumbled then slid to his knees.

'_Way to be little brother. But you have quite a ways to go._' "Sasuke, Don't die and leave me behind! Sasuke where are you?!" Itachi rolled his eyes. '_She doesn't even care about her other teammate._' Itachi thought looking back to Naruto who was still tied to the tree who was smiling evilly after finding the lunches. Itachi's eyes were drawn back to Sasuke doing fireball jutsu. '_Father showed him that, well done Sasuke.' _Itachi then smirked at he saw Sasuke being pulled into the ground leaving his head above. Itachi looked back to the Hyuga still standing there watching. "Ahhh, His severed head?" Sakura shouted then fainted. Sasuke struggled out of his hole and walked over to her. "Hey," he said in a monotone voice. "Sasuke! You're alright!" She jumped up and hugged him. '_Found himself a girlfriend, huh?_' Itachi's lip curled slightly again. "Stop! Don't hug me!" Sasuke shouted.

Itachi watched their conversation, "There's not much time until noon. I'm going." "Sasuke, you're still going after the bell?" "I've already touched it, next time I'll get it." "What?! Oh I see… You're incredible Sasuke… You know, there isn't much time life. You don't have to push yourself too hard. There's always next time…" Itachi saw the pink haired girl's face drop as Sasuke glared at her. '_Sorry pinky, that would my fault, he didn't use to have that look._' Itachi's thought. "There is a man that only I can kill." Itachi's glared on. "oh… who? Kakashi-sensei?" Itachi's hearing sharpened at Sasuke, he never looked up at the girl and whispered, "That time… Crying…" "Crying," the girl asked concerned. "My…" Itachi's eyes widened, '_is he going to tell her?_' Itachi looked at Kisame who was listening with curiousity. "I am an avenger. I have to become stronger than that man. So I can't just stay around here…" Itachi eyes narrowed knowing he will have to explain this to his partner and trust him yet again not to expose his plans. Everyone was alarmed as a bell went off.

After a short while, the short blonde kid was now tied to the standing log while the other two were sitting with their lunches. "All three of you should quit as ninjas," Kakashi stated harshly. Naruto yelled at Kakashi to explain why. "Because you're all just punks." Itachi twitched as he saw his brother charged at his sensei. As Kakashi had Sasuke pinned down, he asked why they were put into teams in the first place, and explained they were not understanding the test. "It's teamwork." Itachi and Kisame glanced at each other. They saw the very surprised looks on the new genin. They listened as Kakashi explained each of their faults, and silently agreed. "Sakura kill Naruto, or Sasuke dies," Kakashi held a kunai to Sasuke's neck. Itachi glanced at the Hyuga once more to see her trembling. '_I guess she must be Sasuke-admirer as well.' _ He watch her settle down once Kakashi explained something like could happen anything in duty.

Kakashi would give them one more chance after lunch, and vanished from the sight of the genin. "So, you really are hanging around, eh, Itachi." Kakashi held a kunai to Itachi's throat. Itachi glanced at Kisame signaling to stand down. "You're teaching him well, Kakashi." Kakashi grinned and pulled his kunai away. "Looks like they'll be staying genin after all," Itachi informed nodding towards Sakura and Sasuke sharing their food with Naruto. Kakashi vanished from behind the Akatsuki members, "YOU GUYS…" Kakashi yelled and scared the three students. "Pass." Kakashi smiled then explained the puzzling change.

Itachi looked at the Hyuga who was giggling now. "Good job," she whispered. Itachi smirked, '_looks like my brother should have no problem rebuilding the clan._' He nodded at Kisame and the two teammates made their way to the out skirts of the village.

"I am amazed that the jounin could tell our exact location," Kisame inquired information. "That is Hatake Kakashi, you should know him," Itachi responded. "Ohh, the sharingan user. He's quite impressive." Itachi didn't say another word. They calmly made it back to their camp.

"The Hokage said it would be just you." Kakashi appeared before Itachi who was sitting under a tree. "My partner: Hoshigaki Kisame." "Yes, I am quite aware of who he is." "The organization we are in requires us to move by twos. That's all the information I can give you. Just know he will be with me while I am keeping an eye on Sasuke." Itachi kept his eyes closed while enjoying the breeze. Kisame walked up. "You have quite a method of training, but you will have quite the challenge with that kind of team," Kisame smirked. "Yes, but I think they will get it," Kakashi agreed. "I hope you are prepared for the challenge of teaching Sasuke the trades of the Sharingan." Itachi opened his eyes. "Yes, when he activates it, I will teach him all I know…" Itachi stood, "very well, I will be back in nine months to check on his progress." "Very well, till then." Kakashi dissipated in a flurry of leaves.

Itachi and Kisame were now on their way back to the hideout. "Itachi, isn't it a bit dangerous telling people the times of travel? What if your precious village betrays you?" "The Hokage knows who I want to kill me." "Ahh, so that is why your brother calls himself an avenger." Itachi didn't respond. "So how do you plan to keep in good terms with the Leaf and do the tasks the Akatsuki need you to do?" "I trust you for the secrecy." Kisame's loyalty to the Akatsuki was truest of all the members, yet his loyalty to the Itachi had grown because of their friendship in the past years. Itachi never was rash in the decisions he made. "Will this double alliance you have become an issue to your allegiance to Akatsuki?" Itachi knew he would be giving brief information to the Hokage, and was not a liar. "I will only be telling them things of our organization that they will find out through spies anyway," Itachi knew he needed to be tactful. "You know, the only reason I trust you with this is because I know you desire peace even more than me." Kisame smiled.

* * *

After a five months of going out on short financial missions, Itachi and Kisame were ordered to recruit a new member. The new member would be Sasori's new partner. Sasori had killed his last partner due to growing impatient with him. They made their way to a small art gallery in one of the boarder countries of Iwagakure. There, the blonde missing-nin walked in. "Deidara, we would like you to join the Akatsuki." The three made their request to the young one. "Akatsuki? What the hell's that? Buzz off, I'm trying to take in the art here!" Deidara retorted. "Why do I have to get stuck with this kid… he's got spunk, but he's definitely going to die on us." Sasori's deep, gruff voice protested. Itachi looked at him, "Leader's orders… his abilities will be useful to us." "You know about me? Who are you people?" the blonde inquired.

"You've been cooperating with insurgents in the surrounding countries, acting as a terrorist and causing damaging explosions. What purpose are you trying to achieve now that you've left your village…?" Kisame spoke up. "Purpose? Don't have one. People hire me to blow things up, and I fulfill their requests with my sculpture, hmm!" "Sculptures?" Sasori questioned. "Behold!" Deidara held a white spider made from detonating clay, "this is the result of combining highly-detailed linework and 2D deformations! This is true art, Hmmm! But that's just the beginning! Though they start out as models, my art lives! My art breaths! Hmm! MY ART EXPLODES! And in that short moment it fulfills the vision of greatness that inspired me to shape it!" he lifted his hand to show his palm with a mouth on it with its tongue sticking out. "That explosive instant is the only point where I consider it to be true art! Because art is an explosion!" He shouted then laughed.

The three looked at each other, "…man, he is annoying…" Sasori stated. Kisame looked at the member-to-be, "are you finished?" He asked exasperated. Itachi looked down and shook his head, "That's enough… I'll fight him." He said calmly. Deidara's widened at the sharingan eyes, "You wanna fight me?" "If I win, you must join Akatsuki," Itachi blandly responded. "Don't ever… underestimate my art! My ninjustsu is the very essence of my creativity! Hhmmm!" Deidara then threw the spider he had in his hand at Itachi. Itachi threw himself backward to dodge the bomb. Deidara smiled as he nodded with two fingers in front of his face triggering the explosion. Itachi swiftly moved safely to the side. Itachi looked at him expressionless. His eyes widened a bit when he saw a white millipede wrap around him. "That all you got?" Deidara said as he raised his hand to his face again. "You'd better look at yourself first." Itachi spoke softly.

Deidara looked down and found it was him who was wrapped in the detonating clay millipede. Kisame grinned and spoke up, "That was close…another second later and you'd have gone from artist to suicide bomber…" "I told you that he'd die on us…" Sasori declared. "Genjutsu…?! When did you?" Deidara angrily asked. "Right from the start… The moment you looked into Itachi's sharingan, you were trapped in his illusions," Kisame explained smirking. "Ugh!" Deidara looked down in defeat. He looked to the side to meet Itachi's gaze once again. "You lose." Itachi's stated sullenly.

A/N- next chapter is chunin exams... and it will have brief Orochimaru, but no Kabuto


End file.
